zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Krane/Relationships
This page is comprised of Krane's relationships with characters he has interacted with. Affiliations Blackburn Jaegers Krane is a member of the Blackburn Jaegers and the team's carrier pilot, flight engineer, medical officer and chef. NightCrawlers Krane is the former leader of the NightCrawlers that serve Master Cyclonis. Terra Neon Circus Krane is a former knife thrower of the circus on Terra Neon. Friends Basil Basil is one of Krane's teammates. Like the rest of the team, Krane aided Basil in fighting off his ex-Raptor teammates that were attacking him for his betrayal. When Basil joined the team, other members became a bit skeptical, though Krane did not seem to mind. Whether or not he actually minded or just simply didn't feel the need to voice his concern is unknown. Nevertheless, since Basil has proven himself, Krane appears to place as much trust in him as he does the rest of the team. Krane was also the one who made special modifications to Basil's Bone Wing Skimmer, turning it into a Blackburn "Thrasher" Skimmer III. With Crow and Lily Ray, Basil was actively trying to figure out Krane's past, though Krane did not seem to care about this as he makes no attempts to stop or reprimand them. After Krane's past comes to light, Basil vouches for Krane, being an ex-villain himself who was given a second chance. Crow Bishop Crow is one of Krane's teammates that he originally met through Lily Ray. They appear to be good teammates and work well together. Though Crow finds Krane's quiet nature somewhat odd, he nevertheless doesn't seem to mind it. With Basil and Lily Ray, Crow was actively trying to figure out Krane's past, though Krane did not seem to mind this. Lily Ray Lily Ray is one of Krane's teammates and his former traveling partner. After leaving the NightCrawlers, Krane met Lily Ray, who had just dropped out of Sky Knight Academy, and began traveling with her. On several occasions, Lily Ray would try to get him to talk or get a reaction out of him to no avail. Although, Krane did not seem visibly annoyed with this. Ray's boisterous and talkative nature greatly contrasted with Krane's quiet one. They traveled together for some time and formed a strong friendship before Ray decided to return to Atmosia for her friend's graduation, to which Krane accompanied her. Krane was later introduced to Osprey Fenix and Crow Bishop through Lily Ray, at which point Lily Ray recommended him as a potential team member for Osprey's new squadron. He joined the squadron and appears to still have a close friendship with Lily Ray, despite her constant attempts with Crow and Basil to learn about his past. Osprey Fenix Osprey is Krane's commanding officer and close friend. They originally met through their shared friendship with Lily Ray. Krane came at Lily Ray's suggestion for a potential teammate for the squadron she was forming. Krane was welcomed to the team, since Osprey felt that a friend of Ray's was a friend of hers. However, fearing that his past would come up at some point and that his teammates would reject him because of it, he pulled Osprey aside and informed her of his past as a NightCrawler. Though she was surprised, she appreciated his honestly and he swore to her that he was no longer affiliated with them. Because she knows his past, Osprey is the only one who does not support Crow, Ray and Basil's constant attempts to discover Krane's past and often scolds them for invading and not respecting his privacy. Osprey places much faith in Krane, knowing that he will always be there for the team when they need him. Enemies Cyclonians Krane used to be allied with the Cyclonians when he was the leader of the NightCrawlers. He served Master Cyclonis loyally and followed her commands to the letter. However, Krane eventually realized what being a NightCrawler was doing to him and how much he was hurting other people. He left the NightCrawlers and turned his back on Cyclonia, finally seeing how evil they truly are. Rail Rail was Krane's best friend. They were both members of the circus in Terra Neon and were recruited into the NightCrawlers training program. When Krane eventually became the leader, Rail became his lieutenant. However, when Krane decided to leave the NightCrawlers, he tried to convince Rail to come with him. Rail became too addicted to power and found that he liked being a NightCrawler and attempted to kill Krane for his disloyalty. Krane escaped and Rail took his place as leader. Krane feels guilty over what Rail has become since he was the one who brought Rail with him into NightCrawler training. Though he would prefer not to, Krane will fight his former friend if he has not other choice. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z